Provinces
by Sakurai170
Summary: In the lands deep into the depths of Hell, there were six provinces all split up in different lands . But, when one of the province Prince's is kidnapped by one of the rogue clans that oppose the Supreme King, how will the residents of Hell take the news? More importantly, how will the other Prince's take the disappearance of their fiancé? Protective!GoM
1. Prolouge

Hi! Um, so sorry about the little disappearance of myself but I school is just really tough and I'm sick today! Which meant I had to stay home and got to type this! But, I must admit that it is a blur though! It's almost Christmas guys! Merry early Christmas! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basketball /Kuroko no Basuke. Though If I did, Akashi wouldn't be as much as a complete jerk as he looks like right now! .  
_

Summary: In the lands deep into the depths of Hell, there were six provinces all split up in different provinces. But, when one of the province's Princes is kidnapped by one of the rogue clans that oppose the Supreme King, how will the residents of Hell take the news? More importantly, how will the other Prince's take the disappearance of their fiancé!? Protective!GoM

Fires and molten lava are a common and welcomed thing to see/witness whenever you were a in the depths of Hell. The air was treacherous with strange gases that would kill anything not strong or willed enough to withstand the air. The atmosphere itself was just something to right down fear. Basically, it's the same principals for every other part/corner of Hell. Save for the beautiful sun and moon that came out during Ohai and Oya (1). The sun was the same as what you would find in the world of the living, but was positioned high in a not clear blue sky, but a clear red. The sky reflected back the color of stained blood and Hell's own fires and many volcanoes. A truly beautiful sight when your eyes lay upon it. When the Oya would fall upon the depths, the striking moon captivated everything and everyone. The moon of Hell contained multiple colors. Those colors represented the Six Provinces. The colors were of a fiery red, a passionate purple, a gallant green, a buoyant blue, a youthful yellow and the most beautiful one of them all, an icy baby blue.

The six noble provinces of Hell were separated and ALL had different kings, queens, and princes that governed their lands under the capital province, Crystal. The kings and queens of each of these territories each had their own children, but their first was always the most important since they would one day be leading that very territory.

First, the Fire Province, was ruled by King Akashi Seito. His queen's name was Queen Akashi Rin. Together their child's name was Akashi Seijuro, Crown Prince.

Second, the Peaceful Province, or the Earth Province, was ruled by King Murasakibara Takuma. His queen's name was Queen Murasakibara Haruka. Together their child's name was Murasakibara Atsushi, Crown Prince.

Third, the Wind Province, was ruled by King Midorima Daisuke. His queen's name was Queen Midorima Kikoi. Together their child's name was Midorima Shintaro, Crown Prince.

Fourth, the Water Province, was ruled by King Aomine Hiro. His queen's name was Queen Aomine Mai. Together their child's name was Aomine Daiki, Crown Prince.

Fifth, the Lightning Province, was ruled by King Kise Ryouma. His queen's name was Queen Kise Aya/ Together their child's name was Kise Ryouta, Crown Prince.

And sixth, the capital province. The most important, and terrifying place in the entire region of Hell. The Crystal Province (or the Iced Capital) was ruled by the Supreme King Kuroko Haruka. His queen's name was Head Queen Kuroko Yuki. Together their child's name was Kuroko Tetsuya, Supreme Crown Prince.

With this introduction of the puppets in this tale, the official plot can finally be unleashed…

So…how was it? Good? Bad? Has anyone noticed that I always ask that? ANYWAY! R&R, PM me, or go run off into some dark ass cave and be the perverts you were meant to be! ^3^ I'll be typing chapter one to this smut filled thing that sprouted out of my twisted mind -_-'


	2. My Prince

Hey guys! Sorry about the late update~ well, here you go! Oh yeah, this is an un-betaed story, so there might be mistakes here and there…Bare with me for a little while, plz! Enjoy~ 

_**In the Crystal (Ice) Capital Province…**_

Silent breathing could be heard in the room. It was evened and relaxing to listen to actually. The door of the sleeping occupant's bedroom opened with a slight creak coming from the bolts holding it. A young, caramel skinned women dressed in a teal and onyx colored maid uniform with long dark blue hair cascading down her back walked through the door and over to a large bed with curtains draped down it in the middle of the room.

'The prince must still be sleeping…' she thought while she walked over to the large-scale windows to open the curtains to let in the light.

Walking back over to the bed, she kneeled onto the ice covered floor and bowed her head slightly.

"Kuroko-tama, its Ohai. Your mother, the queen, has requested me to come and collect you for this morning's breakfast," she waited for an answer and for her master to come out of bed.

There was a moan and then some rustling coming from the bed in the middle of the room. With a soft yawn, a tussle of teal hair poked out from the curtains on the bed, followed out by a thin pale hand reaching out from the curtains to pull them back.

"Ohaiyo, Kazure-chan. I'm aware that mother has sent for me, but thank you for following orders anyway," a graceful and soft blank face that carried a monotone voice spoke out to the kneeling girl.

"My job is to comply with the orders of the King and Queen, as well as yourself, my prince," Kazure spoke to the icy floor.

Swinging his feet out from the bed and landing on the iced floor, which held warmth to him, Kuroko fluently walked to the maid side and stood to her right, placing a soft pale hand on top of her hair.

"Poor thing, look at me child of the Water kingdom," Kuroko looked down at her, his awaiting eyes wanting to be met with her onyx ones. Kazure, almost hesitantly, looked up into her master's eyes.

"That's better. Now, you need not to be so formal with me. You practically raised me since I was a baby since Mother and Father are always busy with the kingdom. Please, when we are alone and around other friends, call me Tetsuya," Kuroko gently stroked the soft hair, but soon turned towards the direction of a door that read "BATH".

"Ah, whatever you wish for my pri—I mean…Tetsuya-chan…" a deep red blush crept onto Kazure's cheeks as she slowly stood and watched Kuroko disappear into the bathroom.

Soft chuckling could be heard coming out of the bathroom as the sound of water filled the area.

"So cute~ anyway, you may leave now. Please tell my mother that I shall be in the East Hall for breakfast in due time," with that final statement, Kuroko shut the door to attend to his daily morning business.

Kazure walked back out of the door from which she came to complete the task given to her by her prin-… Tetsuya.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

OMG! Anyone feel some possessiveness coming off of Kazure? I don't think the GoM will tolerate any of that! So, what do you guys think? I've been having a lot of support from you guys and you've just made me so happy over the couple of weeks! The reviews, favorites, and follows really help because that tells me that I'm doing something right that appeals to you so…THANKS A BUNCH! I really do love you guys even though I don't know you personally! Once again, thanks!

Love,

Sakurai170


	3. Arranged

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Can you believe it!? 2013 is almost over and done with! Okay so this will be a long chapter (well it's long to me, review if this length is fine or if it should be longer) because you guys have just been so supportive and positive and that really makes me happy because I've been having really hard time lately. My grandpa is in the hospital and just family affairs have tied me down for a bit, but you guys deserve this, so! Here you go! Enjoy~

_**In the Crystal (Ice) Capital Province…**_

Kuroko P.O.V.

I quickly finished with my daily routine within the bathroom, pulling on my attire for the day which consisted of an exotic baby blue (it pretty much matched my hair -_-') button-down shirt with gold buttons with gold piping starting from my shoulder down my arm length. My pants held the same structure except they were a bright white and the gold piping ran down from the top hem of the pants to the end of the hem. I put on my silk white socks and slipped into my patent black leather shoes. And to finally top it all off my usual silver coronet crown rested atop my hair. I also have to remind mother to have my crown changed because Kazure always says I look extra feminine because of it…

Speaking of Kazure, she's been a little different lately… Oh well, I'm sure she's fine. The toll of the city's clock brought me out of my thoughts and I turned my head to look at the clock through my window—"Oh!" and rushe—no hastened to my bedroom door because a prince never _rushes_. Or at least that is what Mother says…

Regular P.O.V.

Kuroko walked down the large hallway of the palace, his shoes clacking against the thick ice beneath them. Pictures of some of the past kings, queens, princes and princesses were hung upon the wall with several different versions of the Capital flag that changed with time and old wars. Making a few trips down several stairs and turns and twists here and there, Kuroko walked into the East Hall which contained the Grand Dining Room. Soft murmurs, voices and clinking of silverware against plates could be heard as he neared the entrance.

"Kazure, did you really inform Tetsuya to come down to breakfast? Time is nearly up. The clock will toll in 25 minutes and then he must be off to attend to his studies with Kagetora-sensei," a melodic voice stated to the nearby maid in an authoritive manner as her cyan eyes looked up from her almost finished breakfast.

The maid immediately answered with, "Yes, my queen, I awoke Te—the prince at the scheduled time you asked me."

At that moment, the doors to the grand dining room opened and in stepped Kuroko himself.

"Ohaiyo, Mother I apologize for being late, and yes, Kazure-san did wake me this morning," he stated as he strode to his seat, his breakfast hot and ready to be eaten.

"It's alright sweetheart! I bet that bed head of yours is what kept you this time? Oh well, at least you're here. I also have important matters to speak of with you anyway. Come to my office when your studies have been concluded… your father will be present as well because it seems that he's found a solution," Yuki seemed to have difficulty saying the last bit and Kuroko knew why.

His father was a kind, gentle, and loving man towards his wife, child, and people. He had dark black eyes and long teal hair, as did every member of his family did. He spent much of his time listening to the detailed troubles some of his people were having and took much effort in solving or helping them to solve their problems. But, lately trouble between the clans of the Water province has been causing trouble for the clans of the Capital.

This upset his father because the King of the Water province was his best friend and if the farce didn't stop, then they would go to war. Ever since the threat became known, the other provinces have been trying to figure out whose side to take and it's just been chaos. His father had held himself up in his office for a couple days, not eating at every meal, not sleeping, and only coming out of his office chamber to attend to bodily needs. He worked hard trying to figure out a way to just make all the chaos stop. He wasn't the Supreme King for nothing.

"Okay, Mother, I will," Kuroko answered back as he finished his breakfast,

_***BONGBONG***_

"Oh my! The clock has rung which means I will be in the South Hall for the rest of the time listening to the people's needs. If you need me, you know where to find me!" and off Yuki went, her long baby blue ruffled dress following after her with a couple of guards of course.

Kuroko scooted his chair back and went inside of the kitchen. The giant kitchen was a little hot because of the recent breakfast obviously.

"Oh! Kuroko-ouji! If you don't mind answering, what are you doing in here?" the head chef of the palace said as she walked toward the prince and bowed.

"You may rise. Hello, Itamae-san. I came to thank you and tell you that the breakfast was delicious," Kuroko let a small sincere smile grace his lips.

"Oh, thank you, Ouji-sama, but you have no need to do that. You are such a sweet and caring child!" the chef couldn't keep herself from walking over and hugging the prince.

Kuroko warmly welcomed the hug and _tried_ to hug her back with as much force as she did.

"Thank you, Itamea-san, but I always thank you and I shall continue to do so," Kuroko let the women go, giving her another small smile and walking out of the kitchen to attend to his usual study session in the West Hall with his teacher, Aida-sensei.

_***2 hours later***_

"Goodbye, Aida-sensei. Thank you for your teachings today and I'll see you tomorrow," Kuroko said into the room to his teacher whom was stacking a few papers as he gently closed the door and headed to the North Hall where his mother's office chambers were held.

_***After a long walk from the West Hall to the North***_

Kuroko P.O.V.

I sighed and wondered why on Hell are there so many halls in this palace. I kept walking down the hallway until I reached my mother's work chamber. I could hear voices and then I heard some sniffling and assumed it was my mother. I then heard a sound of glass shattering onto the floor and I hurriedly opened the door to see my father holding my mother tightly and whispering to her, "It will all be okay, this will solve everything" just enough for my ears to catch it.

My father and mother noticed my presence surprisingly and my mother pulled out of my father's arms and the next thing I knew, I was being squeezed into hers.

Regular P.O.V.

"My baby! No, you're too young! I can't allow this to happen even if they're my friends! What are you thinking, Haruka?" Yuki yelled at her husband to remind him that this was their only child he was talking about!

"I know! Trust me! This is especially hard for me as well! But, don't you think it's time we all united anyway?" Haruka spoke with authority, switching between his feelings as a father and the Supreme King.

Kuroko P.O.V.

I watched as my mother and father bickered over something that seemed related to me and I couldn't stand the tension in the room.

"Please! Mother! Father! What's going on? What is the problem?" I spoke as loudly as I could and noticed that my mother wasn't suffocating me anymore but sitting down at her desk, a hand covering her face.

"Tetsuya, my son, I have news for you that could upset you or…well, its better if I just say it, right?" my father trying to be straight-forward? Something was definitely wrong.

"What is it, father? I can handle it. Check out these guns," I held up my arm which was pretty much skin and bones in an attempt to try lift whatever burden was weighing on my parents.

Thankfully, I saw the corners of my mother's lips raise into a grin and heard my father give a little chuckle.

"Yes, I'm sure you can and those guns are mighty powerful," my father said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well? What is it?" I pressed on.

"Tetsuya, you…I…" I leaned in further as if trying to get the words to come out of my father's mouth.

I jumped slightly when my mother slammed her hands on her desk, her eyes red from crying and her grin replaced with a simple but serious straight line.

I didn't even see the words that came out of her mouth coming.

"Tetsuya, you're getting married to the other province princes," my mother dropped the bomb.

I didn't know what to say because my mouth suddenly felt dry and when I noticed, darkness had fallen all around me and I welcomed it.

**So… Happy New Year and I hope you guys enjoy the rest of 2013!**


End file.
